fabledlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
The characters of the Fabled Lands are the basis of the player's actual character class choice. These characters can be overriden by the player upon creation, or the player may choose to play as these characters. The classes are: * Mage * Priest * Rogue * Troubadour * Warrior * Wayfarer Sokara The characters in Sokara and Golnir are the same cast of characters, though the cast of characters in book 2 start as rank 2 (as all characters begin at a rank equal to the book's own in the series). Andriel (Warrior) Andriel seeks fame through adventure and the glory of battle. He left his homeland when an extended outbreak of peace made his skills redundant there. He is blunt and outspoken, but scrupulously follows the warrior's code. He knows that the merchants' guild in Yellowport needs assistance. Astariel (Troubadour) Astariel has the wanderlust, and chafes if he has to remain in one place for any length of time. He enjoys the freedom of the open road and the thought that he never knows what adventures each new day will bring. He lives by his wits and is a familiar figure at tavern firesides, where he regales travelers with his tales. Chalor (Mage) Chalor is an outcast by choice, shunning his native land and the family who spurned him, driven by a burning desire for secret knowledge. His goal is to become one of the mighest wizards of the world, and nothing will stand in his way. For now, he is looking for the Gold Dust Tavern in Yellowport, where adventure awaits. Ignatius (Priest) Ignatius is a traveler whose desire is to learn all he can about the deities of the Fabled Lands. His strong beliefs give his sermons added zest, and he has enthralled many a crowd with his impassioned speeches. He is looking for the house of priests in Marlock City. Liana (Wayfarer) Liana prefers to make her home in mountain grottoes and woodland groves rather than in the squalid streets of cities. She has the agility of a gazelle, the cunning of a fox and the ferocity of an eagle. She has heard of a City of Trees, deep within the forest of the Isle of Druids. Marana (Rogue) Marana is a fiercely independent woman who grew up in the backstreets of her home town. Forced to flee because she was too active in her chosen profession, she has come to new lands to seek her fortune. Devious and resourceful, she can break in almost anywhere. She heard that the temple of Sig in Marlock City needs the services of a rogue. Golnir The characters in Sokara and Golnir are the same cast of characters, though the cast of characters in book 2 start as rank 2 (as all characters begin at a rank equal to the book's own in the series). Andriel (Warrior) Andriel seeks fame through adventure and the glory of battle. He left his homeland when an extended outbreak of peace made his skills redundant there. He is blunt and outspoken, but scrupulously follows the warrior's code. He knows that the merchants' guild in Yellowport needs assistance. Astariel (Troubadour) Astariel has the wanderlust, and chafes if he has to remain in one place for any length of time. He enjoys the freedom of the open road and the thought that he never knows what adventures each new day will bring. He lives by his wits and is a familiar figure at tavern firesides, where he regales travelers with his tales. Chalor (Mage) Chalor is an outcast by choice, shunning his native land and the family who spurned him, driven by a burning desire for secret knowledge. His goal is to become one of the mighest wizards of the world, and nothing will stand in his way. For now, he is looking for the Gold Dust Tavern in Yellowport, where adventure awaits. Ignatius (Priest) Ignatius is a traveler whose desire is to learn all he can about the deities of the Fabled Lands. His strong beliefs give his sermons added zest, and he has enthralled many a crowd with his impassioned speeches. He is looking for the house of priests in Marlock City. Liana (Wayfarer) Liana prefers to make her home in mountain grottoes and woodland groves rather than in the squalid streets of cities. She has the agility of a gazelle, the cunning of a fox and the ferocity of an eagle. She has heard of a City of Trees, deep within the forest of the Isle of Druids. Marana (Rogue) Marana is a fiercely independent woman who grew up in the backstreets of her home town. Forced to flee because she was too active in her chosen profession, she has come to new lands to seek her fortune. Devious and resourceful, she can break in almost anywhere. She heard that the temple of Sig in Marlock City needs the services of a rogue. The Violet Ocean Arcadia (Priest) Arcadia is a young woman whose purity of spirit enables her to hear the murmurings of the gods in her dreams. Cast out by her family because they disapproved of her unworldly ways, she has dedicated her life to the quest for spiritual enlightenment. She is curious about the gods of Ankon-Konu, of which she knows little, and so plans a visit to Smogmaw in the near future. Damontir (Mage) Haunted by memories of a former life in which he wielded great power, Damontir would willingly pledge his lifeblood to the demons of darkness if he stood to gain a snippet of magical lore. Power is his only goal, and so his primary objective is to enrol at one of the sorcerous academies in Dweomer. Graymalkin (Rogue) A dashing scoundrel, Greymalkin lives by his wits and has no care for either the future or the past. Money slips through his fingers as fast as he can earn it, but of late he has begun to be tempted by a story he overheard in a dockside tavern – a story of great riches that lie unguarded on an island in the south sea. Jaluda (Warrior) Jaluda is a ruthlessly clever fighter who believes herself more than a match for any man. Those who have sailed with her describe this fearsome amazon as fiery and proud, not one to forget either a favour or a fight. She bears a mortal grudge against Amcha, the pirate king. Silas (Troubadour) After a short spell in the Yellowport militia (he mistakenly enlisted thinking he was joining a queue for alms), Silas signed on aboard a merchantman bound for Metriciens. He found that the fresh breeze and the open sea inspired his ballads, and resolved not to return to a landlubber’s life until he has learned the song of the mermaids. Varkung (Wayfarer) Varkung has always been fascinated by the distant places of the world. As a child he would spend hours staring at his father's maps and day-dreaming of the people and creatures who lived across the sea. Now, as a young man, he has the chance to go exploring. His first wish is to visit Starspike Island and see if, as legends claim, it really does stretch up beyond the sky. The Great Steppes Arabel (Mage) Arabel is the seventh daughter of a seventh daughter, and her mystic powers are her birthright. Driven by visions of her fate, she seeks to master all forms of magical lore. She has heard of a mysterious island, inhabited by wizards, where she might further her knowledge. Charyss (Troubadour) Trained in reciting the great epics of history, Charyss lives her life as if she were a heroine in an epic of her own. One day, troubadours will sing of her as the greatest bard that ever lived. She has heard tale of a wizard, imprisoned in a citadel of glowing red stone. Perhaps she will gain fame by freeing him. Dilmun (Wayfarer) Dilmun is a scout and hunter, the best in his tribe – but he wants to be the best in the world. He has heard tell of a stairway in the Peaks at the Edge of the World, and that they lead to a place beyond the world. With the blessing of Tambu, great spirit of the steppes, perhaps he can find this place, and prove that he is truly the best. Ilak (Warrior) Ilak hopes to write his name in blood across the pages of history and to be remembered in epic fireside tales as the greatest swordsman that ever lived. He travels from place to place, searching for adventure, and an opportunity to hone his deadly art. He has heard of an unkillable warrior called Kaschuf, and Ilak has a mind to try his mettle. Kitunai (Priest) Kitunai is a shaman priest of the plains nomads. The spirit of Tambu, god of the steppes, came to Kitunai in a dream as a white wolf and told him to travel the world to learn the ways and gods of the town-dwellers. Kitunai's first task is to visit the temples of the city of Yarimura. Vilss (Rogue) Vilss is an unscrupulous pick-pocked from Yarimura. The years of daily struggle with the forces of the law, and with those of his own kind, have left Vilss Jaded and tired. He is looking to make one big sting so he can get enough money together to explore the world – and rob it. But first he intends to join the local thieves' guild to protect his stake. Uttaku Anathema (Priest) Even as a child your were fascinated by the old tales of the Uttakin – how they swept north across the Violet Ocean, expelling the High King from his throne and laying waste to his country in the name of their faith. There's a race to admire! Your burning ambition is to visit Aku and study the methods of the Soulwatch. Domisellus (Troubadour) Inspired by a dream of the High King, who now sleeps beneath the frozen surface of the Rimewater, you took up your haversack and began a life of adventure and minstrelsy. You have not met many people who you could not sway with your deft wit and silver tongue. You have heard tell of songs sung in the haunted ruins of the High King's Seat. Jadhak (Mage) Your home is in another time and place, and you only came to the Fabled Lands accidentally when, during an interdimensional excursion, the nexus pathways closed, leaving you stranded on this disgustingly primitive world. You have heard that the mages of Aku may have the knowledge to return you home. Melmoth (Wayfarer) You were cast out of your homeland for something that no civilized country would regard as a crime. Now you have dedicated yourself to roaming the world in search of a more tolerant people to settle among. Perhaps you will find an end to your quest in Uttaku? Nakir (Warrior) Many a man who has mistaken your good looks and manners for foppishness has ended his life in a spreading pool of blood. Yet still you wish to perfect your skills so that no one can stand against you. You have heard that a general in the Court of Hidden Faces needs the services of a good warrior. Shen (Rogue) Darkness has always attracted you more than harsh daylight. As a child you practised until your footstep was quieter than a spider's, your touch lighter than a moth's wing. No lock nor vault is proof against your skills. You have learned of the self-styled king of thieves, the Master of Shadows, in the slums of Aku. Perhaps he may present you with a challenge. Akatsurai Abraxas (Priest) Although Abraxas has a strong spiritual sense, he questions whether the gods should be regarded as morally superior to mankind merely because they created the universe. His quest is for a religion that transcends man and the gods and instead aims for a single all-embracing truth. He believes he will find this in Akatsurai. Elektra (Troubadour) Elektra always has a sweet song on her lips to charm the people she meets. She believes all conflict is best settled by compromise, an attitude that makes her a natural diplomat and peacekeeper. As well as helping to calm the tense military situation in Akatsurai, she would like to play music at the court of the sovereign – a signal honour for a travelling minstrel. Ithacus (Wayfarer) A clever and resourceful survivor, Ithacus suffers from a restless nature that forces him to stay on the move. He can never hold on to treasure for very long because he is always planning and outfitting his next great expedition. His latest ambition is to scale the Kenen Mountains and see if the rumours of silver mines are true. Kintu (Warrior) Kintu believes weapons are for sissies and prefers to fight with his fists. People who have met Kintu describe him as constantly seething with proud anger, perhaps because he was unjustly exiled from his homeland. He has heard about the skilled martial artists of Akatsurai and intends to show them a thing or two. Panjang (Mage) A quietly competent young man, Panjang has dedicated himself to mastery of the mystic arts through a regimen of fasting, meditation and breathing exercises. He is intrigued by the mysteries of the Black Pagoda in Oni Province, but knows he must train hard before he will be ready to undertake the adventure. Shikibu (Rogue) She's easy to miss, this slip of a girl clad all in black, with her voice like a wisp of silk. Then you miss your hoard of gold or silver too; when you look for Shikibu she's no longer there. She is determined to obtain the antique golden katana kept in the Imperial Palace in Chambara – and nothing will stop her. Other As the other six books have not been released (only some notes), there are no characters provided here. See Also * Main Page